


As voltas que o amor dá

by Makaalbarn1485



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makaalbarn1485/pseuds/Makaalbarn1485
Summary: [LUBAEK] [DRAMA] [ONESHOT]Seu melhor amigo Yixing está fazendo aniversário e Lu Han fica sabendo que Baekhyun, seu ex namorado estará na festa. Ele começa então a relembrar o passado e tentar entender o que realmente aconteceu para ter perdido seu grande amor.





	As voltas que o amor dá

**Author's Note:**

> Postando mais uma fanfic pra vocês  
> Eu particularmente adoro essa história <3  
> Espero que vocês também curtam

 

— Alô?— perguntei ao atender o telefone e escutar a respiração do outro lado da linha. — Quem é?

— É o Yixing, Lu-ge.

— Seu número não apareceu, então não sabia quem era — ouvi um sussurro que não consegui identificar. — você mudou de número?

— Não... — ele parecia distante ao telefone — É o número de um amigo.

— Ah...

Houve mais um silêncio e ele continuou.

— Você virá pra minha casa esse final de semana num é? Já está tudo preparado.

— Irei sim, só quero que confirme o horário do ônibus que para aí perto. — Andava pelo quarto e arrumava as roupas jogadas pelo chão.

— Eu te envio pelo kakaotalk daqui a pouco.

Termino de arrumar minhas roupas e sento na cama.

— Seria bom se eu pudesse ir no meu carro.

— Mas não dá. Aqui é perigoso, pois vive chovendo e é distante da cidade, melhor você vir de ônibus e eu te busco na caminhonete.

— Tudo bem Xing.

— Tenho algo pra te falar.

Meu coração deu um salto, engoli em seco.

— Pode falar.

— O Baek virá... Tudo bem pra você?

— Tudo ótimo — respondi seco e desliguei o telefone.

A verdade é que não estava nada bem. Baekhyun e eu havíamos terminado fazia mais ou menos uns oito meses, de uma forma um tanto conturbada. Sem um motivo real, apenas não era pra ser. Mas as vezes eu me pegava pensando. O que deu errado? Como um relacionamento de cinco anos terminou assim? São perguntas que me faço em determinados dias. Mas vejo uma coisa; éramos muito diferentes, eu gosto de pop, ele de rock, eu gosto de séries, ele de filmes, eu gosto de bolacha, ele de biscoito. Não aprendemos a ceder quando era necessário, e essas pequenas coisas são o que desgasta o relacionamento, são o que nos fazem cansar de tudo. Éramos muito egoístas e na maioria das vezes pensávamos em nós mesmos. Um dia nós não aguentamos simplesmente olhar um pro outro, pois vivíamos brigando; acabamos decidindo terminar de forma pacífica a princípio, mas o término gerou uma discussão terrível em que resolvemos não nos falar mais, e desde então eu não havia mais falado com ele. Até saber que ele estará na festa de aniversário do meu melhor amigo.

Reencontrá-lo depois de oito meses não ia ser fácil. E se ele estivesse com outro alguém? Se o clima ficasse estranho? Se acabássemos brigando? Pensava se valia a pena ir para o aniversário do meu amigo ou não, mas sabia que não poderia fazer essa desfeita; era seu aniversário de 26 anos. Yixing sempre me apoiou em tudo. Era como um irmão pra mim.

Levantei da cama e terminei de arrumar minha mala.

Quer saber? Eu que não ia me rebaixar pro Baekhyun! Eu nem gosto mais dele mesmo.

  
 

*******

  
 

No caminho para a casa de Yixing a chuva caia forte, olhava pela janela observando o contraste entre cidade e campo. Escutava música no celular enquanto pensava sobre meu melhor amigo. Yixing nunca gostou da correria da cidade. Ele era um grande escritor de livros e aproveitava sua casa no campo para ter mais tranquilidade para a escrita. Éramos amigos desde a infância na China. Com 18 anos viemos para a Coréia, pois Yixing havia passado em um concurso de jovens escritores. Passamos um tempo morando juntos, mas eu rapidamente arranjei um emprego em uma cafeteria e ingressei na faculdade de arquitetura. Hoje, aos 27 anos, tenho meu próprio atelier de arquitetura e consigo ter uma vida estável, faço exercícios regularmente e mantenho minha saúde em ordem sempre. O céu começava a escurecer e o clima chuvoso estava me dando sono. Rapidamente liguei para meu amigo ir me pegar na avenida, pois estava perto de chegar em meu destino.

Desci do ônibus com minha mala, ia ser um final de semana inteiro na casa de Yixing, esperava sobreviver e voltar pra casa em perfeitas condições. Andei até a pequena estação para me proteger da chuva que ainda caia forte. Eram 19:00 horas, o céu escurecia e o frio apertava cada vez mais, eu tentava me esquentar abraçando meu corpo apertado, enquanto Yixing não vinha. Olhei para o céu cinza e então me lembrei. O dia em que conheci Baekhyun. Quando eu ainda trabalhava na cafeteria perto da universidade e costumava parar e apreciar a beleza das pequenas coisas. Nesse dia a chuva caia um pouco mais fraca, mas o céu estava igual. Abaixei minha vista e dei de cara com Baekhyun que chegava com seus amigos. Seu cabelo preto chamava atenção, sua camisa marrom de gola alta, com um moletom cinza e um sobretudo na cor bege pareciam a melhor combinação possível para aquele frio, seu jeito excêntrico e espontâneo me fez admirá-lo à primeira vista. Ele chegava sorrindo e brincando com seus amigos. Lembrei do sorriso. Seu sorriso, era a coisa mais linda que eu já havia visto.

Com medo de me aproximar, pedi para que outra pessoa os atendesse, e de primeira deixei minha mais nova admiração escapar por entre os dedos. Então na universidade procurei tudo sobre ele. Ele estava no mesmo semestre que eu, mas estudava artes; um ano mais novo e era bastante popular na universidade, todos pareciam lhe conhecer muito bem. Eu passei a observá-lo todas as vezes que ele ia na cafeteria. Ele sempre pedia um americano e o tomava enquanto lia na mesa e desenhava coisas que eu não sabia. Carregava muitos livros consigo, e telas de pintura, que uma vez ou outra ele derrubava e eu olhava de longe, fazendo menção de ajudá-lo, mas sempre me acovardando.

Após mais de um ano o observando em todos os lugares, ele apareceu na cafeteria e falou diretamente comigo. A partir daí, não paramos mais de nos falar, até que depois de um ano de amizade, ele me pediu em namoro. Lembro como se fosse hoje. Estávamos em meu humilde apartamento, tentando fazer alguma comida que prestasse, para podermos ver um filme juntos. Ele estava com uma camisa amarela com listras pretas e usava um óculos redondo, que me lembrava um Harry Potter asiático. Quando conseguimos ver o filme, ele sem paciência, me beijou pela primeira vez, o que me deixou atordoado e com o coração a mil. Disse que me amava e que queria namorar. Eu aceitei sem pestanejar. Esse dia também foi o dia da nossa primeira noite juntos, que esperei por praticamente dois anos para tê-lo comigo. Cinco anos depois; no apartamento em que morávamos juntos eu pedi para terminar.

Saí de meus devaneios quando escutei uma voz ao longe me chamando. Era Yixing que estava na avenida em sua caminhonete. Corri até ele, coloquei minha mala no banco de trás e entrei imediatamente no carro.

— Lu Han! Como está? — perguntou Yixing, travando o carro e seguindo viagem. — Demorei muito?

Tentava tirar a água que estava em minha roupa — Estou bem... Você não demorou quase nada, relaxa.

Yixing seguia com atenção pela estrada, a chuva tornava a pista escorregadia — Faz muito tempo que não nos vemos? Parece que você mudou o cabelo, está mais escuro. — disse me olhando de esguelha.

— Ah... Eu pintei esses dias.

— Ficou ótimo em você esse castanho.

Olhei pela janela, vendo as gotas de chuva que caiam no vidro — Obrigado.

 

*******

 

Entramos em sua casa, peguei minhas malas e ele me deu uma toalha para me secar.

— Sua casa continua cada vez mais bonita — falei me enxugando com a toalha e olhando ao redor.

— Claro, foi você que a projetou. Por isso é tão linda.

Sorri meio abobado. Projetar a casa de Yixing foi uma das primeiras coisas que fiz como um arquiteto, e me orgulhava bastante de meu trabalho.

— Vamos, vou lhe levar para seu quarto — disse Yixing subindo as escadas e me chamando.

O segui pelo corredor escuro e minha vontade era saber quem já estava na casa. Entramos em um quarto pequeno, com uma cama de casal simples e uma cômoda do lado. Coloquei minha mala ao lado da cômoda e sentei na cama.

— Tem toalhas nessa cômoda, vá tomar um banho quente e tente dormir cedo, amanhã a festa começa ao meio dia e não terá hora para acabar.

— Hmm... onde... estão as... outras pessoas?

— Ah... Só você veio hoje se quer saber. Amanhã alguns virão já de manhã cedo, mas você pode descansar até a hora que quiser.

Olhei para Yixing no escuro, seu rosto era realmente bonito, acredito que ele foi a primeira pessoa por quem me apaixonei, mas como éramos muito amigos eu evitei falar qualquer coisa. Hoje ele ainda estava solteiro e não se importava muito com relacionamentos, achava algo chato e cansativo.

— Tudo bem, obrigado. Acho que irei dormir cedo mesmo.

Yixing desceu e eu fui fechar a porta do quarto. Peguei uma toalha, tomei um banho quente e rolei na cama até adormecer.

  
 

*******

  
 

Meu celular despertou às 08:00 horas e me levantei. O céu estava limpo naquele dia, sem indícios de que poderia chover, apesar do clima na cidade ser meio desgovernado. Tomei um banho rápido, vesti uma camiseta branca simples e desci para tomar café. Estava sozinho pela casa, Yixing ainda dormia. Fui até a cozinha e fiz um lanche rápido enquanto ele não acordava.

— Bom dia! — disse Yixing indo ao meu encontro na cozinha, ele chegou mais perto e me apertou pelos ombros. — Como está? Dormiu bem?

— Dormi muito bem, a cama é muito confortável — levantei da cadeira e levei meu prato e copo até a pia para lavá-lo.

Escutamos um barulho na porta. Yixing foi saindo da cozinha. — Pode atender pra mim? Eu vou tomar um banho rápido agora.

Me virei na pia enquanto colocava o prato e o copo no escorredor. — Ok, eu vou lá ver quem é.

Enxuguei minhas mãos em uma toalha pendurada na pia e fui até a porta ver quem era.

Estava animado pra atender a porta e esperava que fosse Minseok ou Chen, os dois sempre vinham para as festas do Yixing. Abri a porta com um sorriso no rosto.

— Bom... dia. — minha voz morreu quando ao abrir a porta quem estava lá era Baekhyun, com um cara que eu não conhecia.

Ele me olhou assustado e parecia mais branco que o normal. Estava diferente, com o cabelo bagunçado e meio ruivo, meio loiro, os óculos redondos. Usava uma boina azul, que dava um ar bem jovial ao seu rosto. Uma camisa branca com listras pretas e um blazer azul que combinava com sua boina. Ficamos parados um olhando para o outro pelo que pareceu uma eternidade, parecia que nenhum dos dois queria se cumprimentar. Até que o cara que estava atrás dele fez menção de entrar e eu simplesmente dei passagem em silêncio.

— Bom dia, meu nome é Park Chanyeol, e o seu? — disse o cara me estendendo a mão.

Olhei para sua mão estendida — Bom dia, meu nome é...

— Lu Han — disse uma voz ao meu lado. Baekhyun havia dito por mim.

Olhei pare ele assustado, não queria lhe dirigir a palavra. O cara então olhou para mim e depois para Baekhyun e colocou suas mãos na boca, parecendo ter feito a descoberta do século.

— Então ele-

— Sim Chanyeol.

Chany? Ele o chamava dessa forma tão íntima? E na minha frente?

Fechei a porta e pedi para os dois sentarem no sofá.

— Fiquem à vontade, vou apenas ao banheiro — falei de forma um tanto sarcástica, percebi.

Corri para meu quarto, fechei a porta e fui ao banheiro lavar o rosto. Precisava me acalmar, estava muito nervoso. Mas por que fiquei nervoso? Achei que já havia superado Baekhyun depois de oito meses sem o ver. Ele estava tão lindo com aquela cor de cabelo. E o cara que estava ao seu lado? Com aquelas orelhas proeminentes e me olhando com um ar de riso e espanto. Meu coração deu um salto, parecia que ia explodir. Minhas mãos tremiam. Eu precisava manter a compostura. Porra Lu Han! Supere! Dizia uma voz por dentro.

Enxuguei o rosto com a toalha, verifiquei minha roupa e desci. Na sala Yixing falava com os dois animados, eu cheguei de forma silenciosa e sentei em um dos sofás.

— Lu Han, eles me disseram que você havia ido ao banheiro, tudo bem? — perguntou Yixing me olhando desconfiado.

Olhei pra Yixing, o fuzilando com o olhar, por me perguntar se eu estava bem. — Estou ótimo.

Ele então sentou ao meu lado no sofá e ficamos os quatro lá, um olhando pra cara do outro sem falar nada. Até que Yixing resolveu quebrar o gelo.

— Vocês aceitam uns biscoitos com suco?

Os dois disseram que queriam e quando Yixing ia levantar para preparar o lanche eu me levantei em seu lugar.

— Pode deixar que eu vou Yixing, — fui para a cozinha, preparar um suco de laranja e levar os biscoitos.

Quando cheguei na sala segurando a bandeja com a jarra de suco e os biscoitos, eles mais uma vez conversavam animados e pareciam ter parado por que eu havia chegado. Coloquei a bandeja na mesa de centro, servi os sucos, todos me agradeceram, e me sentei ao lado de Yixing novamente.

Evitei olhar para Baekhyun, então peguei meu celular e verifiquei minhas mensagens, e-mails e qualquer outra coisa para evitar que meus olhos fossem em sua direção. E estava difícil, pois eles teimavam em olhar seu rosto. Eles conversavam sobre o tempo e sobre o aniversário de Yixing.

— E que horas começa mesmo o aniversário? — perguntou Baekhyun. Sua voz me dando um leve arrepio. Olhei de esguelha pra ele e percebi que também me olhava de canto de olho, imediatamente desviei a vista.

— Meio dia, umas dez horas deve estar vindo o pessoal do buffet que encomendei, para o almoço. A noite um DJ tomará de conta; mesmo que chova, vamos festejar até o amanhecer.

Baekhyun bateu palmas animado — Wow! Que demais! Estou muito animado pra essa festa.

— Eu também estou, Baekhyun não parava de falar das suas festas. — Chanyeol falou e percebi que ele colocou a mão na coxa de Baekhyun. Tentei não torcer os lábios, mas foi impossível.

— E como está no jornal Baek? Muito trabalho?

Eu peguei uns biscoitos e encarei Baekhyun que comprimiu o lábio ao perceber meu olhar — Muito bem, agora sou um dos editores — falou enquanto comia um biscoito, ele me olhou de soslaio e continuou. — Chanyeol me ajudou bastante quando cheguei lá, se não fosse ele, eu ainda seria um mero estagiário.

Agora ele passava na minha cara que o outro era melhor que eu?

Chanyeol sorriu bobo e apertou a mão de Baekhyun. Encostei o celular na cara, praticamente, não queria ver aqueles dois se beijando na minha frente. Isso não aconteceu, mas eu tinha que me prevenir num é?

Dei graças a Deus que deu dez horas e as pessoas começaram a chegar, não aguentava mais ter que olhar pra Baekhyun e ele estar de gracinha com Chanyeol pra cima e pra baixo. De vez em quando ele me olhava, parecia me estudar por baixo daqueles óculos redondos, parecia querer falar comigo, perguntar algo preso em sua garganta, mas ele vacilava. Não tinha coragem, e eu também não queria que ele viesse falar comigo; não daria certo.

Fui ajudar a arrumar o salão de festas, queria me entreter com qualquer coisa e fazia um tempo que não mexia com design. Um pensamento me veio à cabeça. Se Chanyeol era possivelmente seu namorado, porque ele não estava bravo de saber que eu sou seu ex? O que estava acontecendo com esses casais modernos? Por que se fosse ao contrário ,talvez, só talvez eu teria muito ciúmes de Chanyeol, caso ele fosse o ex de Baekhyun.

  
 

*******

 

Finalmente essa bendita festa havia começado e eu estava orgulhoso de ter ajudado na decoração. O salão de festas estava lindo, com uma mesa gigante onde ficava toda a comida. Com bandejas e pratos de todos os tipos. Uma toalha branca e uma outra de renda bege por cima. Alguns ramos de flores foram pendurados nas paredes e colunas do salão de festas, e no meio ficavam algumas mesas para os convidados.

Tudo estava lindo, as pessoas bebiam, se divertiam e eu ficava só observando. Estava tomando uma cerveja ao lado de Kris, Tao, Minseok e Chen que tinham acabado de chegar. Lay chegou com um rapaz baixinho e com boca de coração e nos apresentou, fiquei o olhando e ele parecia ser conhecido, mas não lembrava de onde. O nome dele era Kyungsoo e ele estava realmente bonito com sua camiseta polo vermelha. Procuramos uma mesa para todos sentarem e poderem conversar mais à vontade. Foi então que Yixing fez o favor de trazer Baekhyun e Chanyeol para sentarem na mesma mesa que a nossa. Fuzilei-o com o olhar e sabia que ele havia percebido. Yixing me deu um sorriso e uma piscadela de olho e foi pegar mais bebida.

Fiquei calado por um bom tempo, Baekhyun tentava puxar assunto com todo mundo, parecia muito alegre e Chanyeol do nada ficou empolgado com Kyungsoo; o que eu achei estranho. Baekhyun tentava de todas as maneiras demonstrar que estava bem e feliz, e eu sabia, tinha certeza que ele estava abalado de me ver, pois eu estava abalado também. Nossos olhares se cruzaram e ficamos nos encarando por um longo tempo. Eu o fitava enquanto ele tomava cerveja e me olhava de volta. Senti um aperto no estômago, uma sensação de calafrio percorrer meu corpo inteiro. Não aguentei o peso de seu olhar sobre mim e saí da mesa alegando ir ao banheiro.

Fui parar no jardim, precisava de ar. A todo momento eu recapitulava a cena em que eu chegava em Baekhyun e terminava nosso relacionamento.

 

_Cheguei em casa às sete da noite e Baekhyun ainda não havia chegado do jornal. Esperei-o até chegar e o chamei para conversar no quarto._

_— Baekhyun... Errr... Eu... Preciso te falar uma coisa._

_Baekhyun pareceu meio assustado, arregalou os olhos e perguntou — O que é amor? Pode falar, — ele ainda estava com sua mochila nas costas e seu sobretudo bege._

_Cheguei perto dele e lhe dei um abraço. Me separei e o olhei bem em seus olhos._

_—Baekhyun, — meu coração gritando por dentro — eu quero terminar._

_Imediatamente ele joga sua mochila no chão e tomba. Eu o levanto e ele me olha assustado, uma expressão de horror em sua face._

_— O q-q-quê?_ _Terminar?_

_Eu o sento na cama e olho em seus olhos de novo. Sua expressão parece de descrença._

_— Não está dando mais certo, brigamos muito e não conseguimos entrar em um consenso nunca — cerrei meus punhos e olhei para o nada, pensativo — É melhor terminármos._

_— Mas porque? A gente pode conversar e se resolver tudo Lu Han — ele se levanta e chega perto de mim, eu vou me afastando e olho para o lado, com medo de vacilar._

_— Baekhyun, não dá mais. Estamos infelizes um com o outro. — olho em seus olhos mais uma vez — Você não vê isso?_

_— Não vejo, eu sei que você me ama Lu-ge — Baekhyun tenta chegar perto e me abraçar._

_Eu cedo por muito pouco, mas o afasto. — Eu ainda te amo Baekhyun, muito... Mas... não podemos viver dessa forma como estamos.— Eu olho uma última vez para Baekhyun, que começa a chorar._

_Então ele fala algo que me feriu amargamente, em meio as lágrimas de dor._

_— Lu Han... Você vai se arrepender do que está fazendo, — ele aponta o dedo em minha cara. — Pode apostar!_

_Ele pega sua mochila e sai do quarto. Dá meia volta e ainda fala._

_— Não espere me ver, você não me verá nunca mais! E se me ver não fale comigo! Se você me ama, mas seu amor é egoísta ao ponto de não se esforçar por nós, então não vale a pena me procurar... Me deixe em paz a partir de agora._

_E ele me deixa. Devastado, aterrorizado, machucado; e com um arrependimento imediato. Eu desfaleço no chão, choro feito um bebê e já quero pedir para voltar, mas eu apenas o deixo ir. Por que pela primeira vez percebo que a culpa é minha, eu o perdi por ter sido egoísta e não enxergar que ele que não devia ser feliz comigo. Um cara chato e cheio de regras como eu. E ele ainda me amava como ninguém jamais amou. Eu o deixei ir para que ele encontrasse alguém que realmente o amasse de verdade, da forma como ele merecia, pois eu não merecia amá-lo. Nunca mais._

 

Voltei a mesa e Chanyeol parecia muito íntimo de Kyungsoo. Olhei para tudo aquilo e só conseguia ter raiva. Baekhyun não estava na mesa, então fui atrás dele. O encontrei no lugar onde estava, o jardim. Fique observando-o ao longe, como fazia na época da faculdade. Ele parecia pensativo e em outro lugar. Quando deu por si, virou sua cabeça e ao me encontrar alí, levou um susto. Ficou me olhando calado, até que eu fui até ele.

Nossos corpos tão juntos, nunca pensei que esse dia chegaria. Pensei que nunca mais o veria. E ele estava ali, era real e não um fruto da minha imaginação.

— Baekhyun... — chamei seu nome, uma descarga elétrica percorreu meu corpo. Só em chamar seu nome, eu ficava atordoado. — Você não viu o jeito que Chanyeol está conversando com Kyungsoo? Você vai deixar? — o questionei.

Pareceu me olhar com um certo desdém. — Isso não é da sua conta, — e saiu da minha frente, me deixando sem reação.

Fiquei o observando se afastar, ele parecia chateado por estar no mesmo ambiente que eu. Voltei para a mesa e ele já estava lá, conversando com Chanyeol, como se nem tivesse falado comigo. Meu sangue ferveu, senti um nó no estômago e a única coisa que me veio à cabeça foi começar a beber.

  
 

*******

  
 

Yixing fez um belo discurso de aniversariante, bateram os parabéns e depois ele anunciou o começo da verdadeira festa. A tarde calma foi embora e deu lugar a uma festa regada a música e muito álcool. As mesas foram retiradas do salão e várias pessoas começaram a dançar. Parecia que estávamos em uma super rave. As pessoas pulavam sem parar e algumas bebiam muito. Yixing dançava sem parar, ele era a atração principal, pois sabia dançar muito bem e todos o olhavam. Eu tinha costume de beber, mas já estava rindo de todo mundo na pista de dança. Tocava uma música eletrônica que eu não conseguia identificar, mas eu apenas me jogava naquela sensação boa de dançar embriagado. Algum tempo depois de tanto ingerir álcool e dançar, uma sensação de entorpecimento se alastrou pelo meu corpo. Resolvi parar um pouco e me sentar em uma cadeira distante, peguei mais uma bebida e fiquei ali por um tempo. Olhei ao redor e não encontrei Baekhyun por perto. Por já estar bastante bêbado, fiquei desesperado de repente. Levantei e fui atrás de Baekhyun pela festa, eu olhava para todos os rostos e eles giravam em minha face. Eu comecei a ver o rosto de Baekhyun nas pessoas da festa, uma hora um rosto alegre, outra hora um rosto triste. Eu estava enlouquecendo. Parei em uma coluna para diminuir minha tontura, olhei pra baixo e tentei respirar, meu coração batia de modo vertiginoso, meus sentidos não estavam normais e eu senti que ia vomitar.

Me abaixei e coloquei tudo pra fora, vomitei tudo que tinha ingerido e me sentei fechando os olhos e os abrindo de vez em quando. As pessoas passavam e apenas me olhavam, vi Baekhyun ao longe, ele dançava ainda, parecia estar muito bem e feliz. Ele era feliz sem mim, pensei. Olhei para o lado e vi algo que preferia não ter visto. Chanyeol beijava Kyungsoo de forma agressiva, os dois estavam a ponto de tirar as roupas na festa. Uma sensação estranha subiu em minha nuca, e eu só queria tirar satisfação com aquele idiota. Imediatamente levantei e segui cambaleante para Chanyeol que ainda estava pendurado em Kyungsoo. Cheguei perto, o puxei e dei-lhe um soco que o fez cair duro no chão. Ele colocou a mão no rosto e ficou deitado, talvez se perguntando dos motivos que me levou a fazer isso. Algumas pessoas chegaram perto, mas a música não parou e algumas pessoas ainda dançavam, sem se importar com o ocorrido. Fiquei encarando Chanyeol com a cara inchada e Kyungsoo que tentava lhe colocar de pé. Baekhyun apareceu desesperado.

— O que aconteceu? — Ele me olhou com raiva.

Kyungsoo levantou Chanyeol e disse: — Ele deu um soco em Chanyeol.

Baekhyun me olhou com ódio — O quê?? Você fez isso? — Ele apontava para Chanyeol, que havia sido colocado em uma cadeira por algumas pessoas.

Olhei bem para Baekhyun e continuei calado, o encarando novamente.

— Lu Han! Me responda! — Ele estava bufando de raiva agora, pude sentir seu ódio por mim naquele momento. — Responde caralho!

— Foi eu sim! — gritei — Você não viu o que ele estava fazendo? — cheguei mais perto agora de Baekhyun — Ele estava beijando um outro cara! — Encostei meu dedo em seu peito e fiquei cutucando-o. — O. Seu. Namorado. Estava. Beijando. Outro. Cara! — gritei entredentes — Você me trocou por esse filho da puta? Que te trai dessa forma tão descarada?

Baekhyun ficou com mais raiva ainda e me empurrou forte, quase me fazendo cair no chão — Primeiro, — ele começa — Não foi eu que terminei nosso namoro! Vê se acorda! — Ele estava louco de raiva — Segundo. Chanyeol não é meu namorado! Você como sempre cometeu outro erro!

Olhei confuso para Baekhyun, tinha certeza que eles namoravam!

— Ele é meu melhor amigo! — Ele falava e apontava para Chanyeol que era consolado por Kyungsoo e outras pessoas ao redor. Percebi que Yixing e os outros rapazes chegava agora e estavam escutando a nossa discussão. — Ele foi o amigo que eu nunca tive em você! — Ele completou, me deixando mais confuso ainda com tudo isso.

— Não fale bobagens! Nós sempre fomos muito amig-

Baekhyun me interrompeu — Amigos uma ova! Você me ignorava! Você acha que nosso relacionamento terminou por que você quis? Ele realmente não dava certo! Mas foi por que estávamos tão ocupados em sermos egoístas que não percebemos isso! Principalmente você! Que não tentou melhorar nada! E ainda vem querer me cobrar coisas depois de oito meses sem me ver? — ele falava e gesticulava velozmente. Estava bêbado também. — Se eu quiser ter ou não algo com alguém, isso não é problema seu! Chanyeol é dez vezes mais homem que você! Pois ele assume seus erros!

Cheguei perto de Baekhyun e tentei segurar seus braços — Baekhyun! Eu já entendi, vou deixar você viver sua vida!

Mas Baekhyun parecia não me ouvir — Eu não quero saber se você entendeu! — ele se agitava em meus braços — Você vai ouvir tudo que eu sempre quis te dizer!

Não aguentei — CHEGA!!!

Ele levou um susto com meu grito e instantaneamente parou.

— Vamos conversar em um local mais reservado Baekhyun. — falei perto de seu ouvido.

— Eu não quero! Quem diz chega sou eu! Vou embora dessa caralha de festa! — Se desvencilhou dos meus braços e saiu correndo.

Fiquei olhando assustado, não sabia o que fazer. Yixing chegou perto de mim, me abraçou e segurou minha nuca — Vá atrás dele Lu Han! O que está esperando?

Minhas pernas vacilaram por um momento, mas resolvi correr o mais rápido qe pude para alcançá-lo. Ouvi Chanyeol gritar que queria ir atrás de Baekhyun, mas os rapazes o seguraram.

Consegui chegar um pouco mais perto de Baekhyun, já estávamos em uma espécie de campo, sem nada. À frente, podíamos ver uma estrada e Baekhyun corria para lá.

— Baekhyun! Pare ai! Vamos conversar— eu gritava ofegante.

Ele já seguia na estrada, mas agora sem correr. Ele andava cabisbaixo, parecia cansado. Corri e o alcancei, ficamos em silêncio. Andando um ao lado do outro, no meio do nada, no meio da noite. Apenas alguns postes e a luz da lua nos iluminava.

— Baek... Vamos conversar... — tentei falar com ele.

Paramos em uma espécie de parada de ônibus e Baekhyun sentou com as mãos cruzadas.

— Você vai ficar aí mesmo? — o indaguei.

— Claro que vou! — ele respondeu grosso. — O que você está fazendo aqui? Me deixa em paz!

— Baekhyun! Vamos voltar, não tem ônibus uma hora dessas!

— Volte você! — ele me olhou com raiva — Você estragou minha noite!

— Ah! Não mesmo! — o olhei indignado — Podíamos conversar e entrar em um acordo por lá mesmo, mas você inventou de correr! Não ia deixar você só!

— Sai daqui! Você é um porre!

— E você é muito interessante num é?

Baekhyun me encarou. — Você é um saco! Me deixa em paz!

— Você que é um saco! Tentei ajudar, mas você só age como criança!

— Eu? Você tem coragem de dizer isso? — Ele tocou em seu peito, indignado comigo — Como? Por que eu tô perdendo meu tempo mesmo com você?

Baehyun levantou e começou a pedir carona para todos os carros que passavam.

— Baekhyun! Para de pedir carona! É muito perigoso!

— Pare de se importar comigo! — E continuou pedindo carona.

Fiquei me questionando. Por que eu me importava mesmo? Eu não tinha mais nada com ele! Fiz menção de voltar e deixá-lo sozinho, mas ele havia conseguido uma carona e já entrava no carro. Eu corri e entrei também, sem me importar quem era o motorista. Baekhyun me olhou feio e encostou o rosto na janela do carro e me ignorou.

Olhei para o motorista e era uma senhora, me disse que estava indo para a casa da irmã que morava na outra cidade. Estava meio bêbado e fiquei conversando com ela, até que falei de toda briga que tive na festa e do quanto eu odiava Baekhyun. Isso o irritou e começamos a nos xingar no carro, com o tempo estávamos nos estapeando já. Parecíamos duas crianças brigando por um brinquedo.

A senhora ficou puta da vida com a gente e nos expulsou do carro, nos deixando na estrada a ver navios. Definitivamente estávamos em um local que eu nunca vi antes. Era escuro e sem uma casa por perto, só víamos estrada e mais estrada. Bufei de raiva.

— Porra Baekhyun! Olha o que você fez! — falei apontando o local que estávamos — Estamos no nada agora! Por sua culpa!

— Minha culpa? Você que me seguiu seu idiota! Já falei pra me deixar em paz!

Começamos a andar na escuridão e a nos xingar a cada dez passos.

— Idiota!

— Paspalho!

— Embuste!

— Seu escroto! Me deixa em paz!

— Escroto é você!

— Vagabundo!

— Vagabundo é você! Vê se me erra!

Enquanto ainda nos xingávamos, começou a chover, mas a chover muito. Eu já estava sóbrio a essa altura do campeonato, então comecei a correr. Corremos muito, entramos em meio ao mato e corremos para ver se achávamos um local para se abrigar daquela chuva. Poderíamos morrer com o frio que começava a surgir.

Quando já estávamos desistindo, encontramos uma fazenda e corremos para uma casa que parecia ser o Celeiro. Por sorte estava aberto e entramos imediatamente. Procuramos por alguma coisa para se aquecer no escuro e eu encontrei um cobertor lá no local. Estava com meu celular e iluminei o lugar para encontrar uma luz. O local era espaçoso, havia muitos sacos com cereais, umas cadeiras de madeira e muitas ferramentas. Estendi o cobertor para Baekhyun, que aceitou em silêncio, e nos sentamos em cima do feno que havia no chão, pois nos ajudaria a se aquecer. Pegamos o cobertor, estendemos em nossas pernas e ficamos um pouco afastados. Não queria ficar mais perto do que já estava dele.

Pelo que pareceu uma eternidade ficamos calados, sem falar nada. Eu fiquei pensando em tudo que havia acontecido e no porquê de estarmos naquela situação. Quando namoramos, passamos por algumas situações engraçadas e inusitadas, mas nada comparado a aquilo. Nosso relacionamento caiu na rotina e não soubemos driblar isso. Até o sexo se tornou algo chato e cansativo demais, então evitávamos ao máximo. Traição sempre foi algo que eu e ele odiávamos, então isso não ocorreu. Nosso relacionamento acabou pelo desgaste, porque não soubemos lidar com a pressão da responsabilidade do dia a dia.

Lembrei da pergunta de Baekhyun. Por que você se importa? Eu não me importava mais, importava? Fiquei encucado com isso. Um filme passou em minha cabeça, mostrando que eu sempre me importei com Baekhyun, mas eu nunca soube como agir para demonstrar isso. Eu sempre o observava de longe e achava que ele era alguém inacessível. No relacionamento, várias vezes em que ele precisou de mim, eu fiquei distante. E percebi que eu me importava muito mais agora com ele, do que antes, pois eu realmente estava arrependido de tê-lo perdido. Eu percebi que... Ainda o amava.

Olhei para ele, parecia cansado e prestes a dormir. Cambaleava sentado no chão. Cheguei perto dele e o abracei, ele me olhou assustado, mas em vez de me afastar, começou a chorar muito. Realmente ele precisava de mim e eu já estava cometendo um grande erro em não me aproximar.

— Baekhyun... Eu... me arrependo.

— De quê? — Ele questionou em meio as lágrimas.

Uma lágrima teimava em sair de meus olhos. — Me arrependo... de ter te perdido — Não aguentei mais e solucei — De ter terminado com você, fui muito egoísta e não percebi isso.

Baekhyun me olhou e enxugou minhas lágrimas. Ficou apenas me olhando, seu olhar não era mais de ódio, parecia mais sereno.

— Me perdoe por ter errado tanto com você. — Ele me encarava, sem piscar — Me perdoe por tudo...eu...ainda te amo muito...sei que nada do que eu disser será o suficiente.

Baekhyun se virou no chão, e ficamos os dois sentados na perna do outro no chão. Ele se chegou e sentou em meu colo. Me abraçou e ficamos um tempo abraçados, sem dizer nada, apenas escutando o barulho da chuva e observando aquele local com a luz fraca.

— Eu também te amo Lu Han, — ele disse, me assustando — tentei te esquecer, fiquei com outras pessoas... mas... não consigo, simplesmente não consigo. — Ele me abaixou a cabeça. — Tem algo que você nunca soube...

— O que?

Baekhyun parecia estar envergonhado nesse momento. — Eu sempre te observei. Quando fui a primeira vez na cafeteria, te vi lá, olhando para o céu. Você me pareceu alguém que gostava de admirar as pequenas coisas da vida. Me apaixonei por você rapidamente e quando nos tornamos amigos fiquei muito feliz.

Eu estava perplexo, sempre achei que eu que o observava e havia esperado dois anos para estarmos finalmente juntos. Mas ele também se sentia dessa forma. Isso me fez ver o quanto que perdi por tê-lo deixado ir. Eu estava muito triste e feliz ao mesmo tempo. Fiquei o encarando. Estávamos molhados, mas não nos importávamos em nos abraçar. Não aguentei e o beijei. Nossos lábios se encontravam com uma sensação de saudade e nostalgia. Meu corpo todo tremia de excitação e prazer só por estar beijando-o. Aprofundamos aquilo e continuamos até estarmos sem ar. Separei o ósculo e o fitei, ele me olhava, estava sério. Minha vontade era arrancar sua roupa e fazermos amor ali mesmo, mas não podíamos naquelas circunstâncias. O beijei mais uma vez e resolvemos deitar. Tiramos nossas camisas que estavam molhadas e nos enrolamos com o cobertor para tentar nos aquecer. Ficamos assim, olhando um pro outro e nos beijando sem falar nada. A cada beijo, mais eu queria que aquilo não acabasse. Eu o amava muito, precisava tê-lo de volta.

A madrugada passou depressa. Pela manhã falamos com o dono da fazenda e ele nos deixou de volta à casa de Yixing, que nos recebeu aos berros de preocupação. Explicamos toda a situação e ele nos fez dormir mais em sua casa. Deitamos no quarto em que eu estava hospedado e dormimos por mais algumas horas.

Quando eu acordei, Baekhyun não estava mais lá. Me desesperei de imediato, querendo levantar da cama e correr, mas encontrei um bilhete escrito à mão em cima dos lençóis.

 

_A noite foi ótima, mas tive que ir mais cedo._

_Me procure na cidade, estarei te esperando para conversar._

_Byun Baekhyun._

 

Li aquele bilhete com um riso de esperança. Uma esperança de que realmente o amor dá voltas, e que poderíamos tentar de novo.


End file.
